Nunca estuviste solo
by YaziKim
Summary: Es una historia paralela a la Saga de Divergente, sin embargo el personaje principal no es Tris, se llama Janeth Williams. Comencé a hacer esto casi después de terminar de leer Leal y después de medio recuperarme del trauma (no daré Spoilers), quise crear un final alternativo, así que aquí está.


Hoy es el día.

Me desperté con la certeza de que el día sería especial. Un segundo después me di cuenta del porqué: Era el día de la Ceremonia de Elección, este año por fin podría demostrar quién era realmente y podía elegirlo sin problema alguno. No temía por ello. Ni por las consecuencias.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui al espejo, era una costumbre, me vi y sonreí. Medía 1.65, no era tan delgada como la mayoría de las chicas de Erudición, tenía más masa muscular por el ejercicio que hacía desde hace unos meses. Mi cabello era de color castaño claro y me llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, liso a veces, quebrado cuando estaba de rebelde. Mi piel solía ser más blanca o amarilla, pero quizá ya estaba un poco más bronceada ahora que salía más seguido. Me encantaba detenerme en mis ojos, eran cafés, casi negros, y la gente siempre me decía que mi mirada transmitía autoridad.

Me fui de nuevo a la cama y me senté en el borde, pasando la mirada lentamente por la habitación que dejaría de ser mía al final del día. Era de distintos tonos de azules, las paredes de color claro y los bordes del techo y el piso eran más oscuros. Toda una pared, la que quedaba a la derecha de mi cama, estaba cubierta por un gran librero de aluminio, lleno hasta sus límites de todos los libros que había logrado reunir en mi corta vida. Todos perfectamente ordenados, tanto por materia, como por año, utilidad y gustos preferidos.

En medio de la habitación estaba mi cama. De tamaño familiar, cada quien en casa tenía suficiente espacio como para permitirnos una cama más grande de lo normal. Y a su izquierda, donde estaban las ventanas que daban a la calle, se encontraba mi centro personal de cómputo. Con una pantalla de cristal rectangular que era el monitor, en el escritorio estaba el mando, que era una tableta del mismo material pero más pequeña y una impresora que servía bastante bien. Me levanté por completo para agarrar los dos libros que había elegido para llevarme conmigo. Se supone que no debo llevar nada, ya que "debo regresar a casa", pero es algo que en mi caso no sucederá.

Ayer en la prueba de aptitud salió un resultado extraño, me dijeron que yo podría ser apta tanto como para Osadía como para Erudición, pero al oír eso, la chica que venía de Osadía que estuvo realizándome la prueba me dijo que de ninguna manera estaría segura en esa facción, que era más seguro quedarme en la de origen y que dijera que ese había sido el resultado de la prueba. No quiso decirme por qué, pero me advirtió con un tono sombrío que yo era Divergente. No tuvo que explicar más, yo sabía lo que era eso y lo que implicaba, no se hablaba de otra cosa en Erudición desde hace semanas.

Pero sin embargo eso no me detendría, había pasado 16 años de mi vida en Erudición. Mi mejor amiga me decía que yo era demasiado inquieta para seguir ahí, pero demasiado cobarde como para irme a Osadía. Quería demostrarle que no era cierto. Pero no sólo a ella, sino a mí misma también.

Me recosté de nuevo con la mirada perdida en el techo y con el corazón latiéndome cada vez más fuerte. Yo no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, por lo tanto a veces ayudaba a mi papá a hacer de mensajera con algunas cosas que él necesitaba. Andaba por varias partes de la ciudad y por eso conocía muy bien cada una de las facciones, sus costumbres, sus reglas y su manera de vivir y pensar. Pero ninguna me llamaba tanto la atención como Osadía, en especial porque había un motivo oculto.

 _Fue un sábado por la mañana, me encontraba leyendo en mi cuarto cuando mi padre entró para decirme que necesitaba ayuda para un encargo muy importante. Yo accedí sin pensármelo dos veces, ya que ese día tocaba estudio con todos los miembros de la familia, así al menos podría saltármelo esta vez. No es que no me gustara estudiar, pero hacerlo con los demás no se me antojaba._

 _Me vestí con unos pantalones azul marino, una blusa blanca y el saco combinaba junto con los pantalones, me puse los zapatos bajos de color negro._ _El cabello me lo dejé en una coleta y sosteniéndomelo de un lado detrás de la oreja._

 _¡Ya me voy mamá! ─le dije desde la puerta para evitar que me atrapara, convenciéndome que me quedara al círculo de estudio._

 _Tomé el autobús que me dejaba en frente del edificio en el que trabajaba mi papá. Al subir, me di cuenta que estaba lleno, pero al vislumbrar a unos chicos Abnegados me acerqué a ellos, ya que sabía que cualquiera de los dos me daría el asiento. De inmediato, el chico rubio me cedió el asiento y me senté a un lado de la chica que venía con él._

 _Caleb─oí que susurraba para sí misma con un tono de reproche mientras veía a través de la ventana. Voltee a verla, sorprendida de que era la primera vez que veía a una Abnegada refunfuñar. Era bajita, mucho más que yo. Su cabello rubio claro, recogido a la altura de su nuca con muchas horquillas. Seguro sintió mi escaneo porque volteó a verme. Me reí al instante. ¡Una estirada me miraba con recelo!_

 _¿Te sucede algo? ─me preguntó con sequedad._

 _Beatrice… ─le reprochó el chico que me dio el asiento. Y ella se volteó de nuevo hacía la ventana viendo la calle._

 _No, nada ─dije entre risas y le quité la vista de encima, para ver al frente y tratar de controlarme. Unos minutos después, casi llegando al lugar donde me tenía que bajar, le toqué el hombro a la chica Abnegada sabiendo bien que no les gusta mucho el contacto con los demás._

 _Deberías mejorar un poco tu humor, amiga ─me reí de nuevo por la cara de sorpresa que puso y al levantarme le sonreí al chico al momento que le tocaba el brazo─. Gracias por el asiento._

 _Bajé riéndome a todo pulmón por las caras de ambos. Esa pequeña y gruñona estirada me había hecho el día. Jamás la olvidaré. Controlándome caminé hacia el edificio de cristal donde trabajaba mi padre._

 _Buenos días señorita Williams, ¿viene de muy buen humor, verdad?_

 _¡Sí! A causa de una amiga que me encontré en el bus de camino hacia aquí_

 _Que bien. Tu papá te espera en la sala de carga 5-C_

 _Gracias Phill ─le di la mano en forma de despedida, ya que él venía de Osadía y me contó que allá así se saludaban, pero sólo lo hacíamos cuando no había nadie cerca. Se podía malentender._

 _Bajé al segundo sótano y entré por la puerta que indicaba la sala de carga 5-C, pero me detuve en seco y mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vi la magnitud del cargamento. Sólo era un camión, pero estaba siendo abarrotado con equipo de alta tecnología y sueros de distintos colores… ¿Para qué iba a necesitar esto Osadía?_

 _¡Janeth! ─oí gritar a mi padre desde el centro de la sala._

 _Me acerque a donde estaba, sin dejar de mirar lo que metían en los camiones, sorprendida e inquieta. Los sueros eran diferentes de los que se utilizaban para cualquiera de las facciones. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi a la mismísima Jeanine Matthews supervisando la carga del material._

 _Ven, hija ─me jaló mi padre acercándome hacia Jeanine─. Ella es mi hija, Janeth, la más grande de mis hijos._

 _Hola, mucho gusto ─me sonrió ella con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de la cabeza─. Tu padre habla muy bien de ti, así que le pedí que fueras tú quien me ayudara con este pequeño envío. ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

 _S… Sí ─me aclaré la garganta─. Sí, yo lo haré bien ─dije esta vez con más seguridad._

 _Muy bien, eres una señorita muy lista._

 _Me explicaron que se necesitaba que me encargara solamente de conectar correctamente la máquina de control que llevaban e instruir a una persona para sus funciones. ¿Sólo era eso?_

 _¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? ─le pregunté a mi padre cuando estábamos solos─. Pudieron mandar a cualquier técnico, incluso más preparado que yo._

 _No es así. Se necesita de suma discreción con esto. Y Jeanine me pidió que enviara a una persona de extrema confianza, ¿Quién más para hacerlo que mi propia hija? Además, sabes muy bien cómo funciona la máquina de control. Se te va a recompensar también con dinero. Hazlo bien, ¿ok?_

 _Asentí orgullosa de que mi padre me haya tomado en cuenta para tal misión, olvidándome por un momento de la carga que llevaría. Cuando terminaron de cargar, me subieron a un auto para que me llevara detrás del camión hasta su destino. Me extrañe un poco al ver que guardias osados iban adelante y atrás de nosotros. Traté de convencerme que no pasaba nada, que esto era normal, pero algo en mi interior no me dejaba en paz._

 _Llegando al complejo de Osadía, me recibió uno de los líderes llamado Eric, que era un hombre enorme y demasiado imponente. Supervisamos que el material fuera tratado con cuidado y al final, bajaron la máquina de control._

 _Eso va en las salas de monitoreo ─dijo Erick a los osados que cargaban la pesada computadora._

 _Yo… debo asegurarme que esto sea instalado correctamente ─dije en un tono un poco bajo._

 _Bien, sígueme_

 _Entramos al complejo que era casi todo por donde se podía ver, hecho de piedra. Pasamos por un gran salón que en el fondo parecía un pozo, pero que había mucha gente reunida, hacían mucho ruido, pero se veían todos felices. Unos estaban bebiendo algo en unas tazas de metal, mientras otros jugaban, o eso espero, a las luchas en el piso._

 _Me condujo por los pasillos que estaban bastante oscuros, con muchos problemas pude avanzar despacio. Llegamos a un gran espacio donde había ya varias máquinas de control parecidas a la que había traído._

 _Ve por Cuatro ─le dijo Erick a un osado que iba pasando- dile que venga a la sala de control._

 _¿Cuatro?─repetí algo divertida._

 _Es quien te va a ayudar a ordenar todo aquí. Va a aprender sobre la instalación y el funcionamiento de las máquinas de control y de monitoreo._

 _Pero yo sólo vine a enseñarle su instalación, no a darle un curso intensivo ─levante la cara para dirigirle una mirada enfadada─. No me dijeron nada de "ordenar" ni del funcionamiento de las máquinas de monitoreo._

 _Pues se las arreglarán solos entonces, porque no te puedes ir hasta que todas estén funcionando. Espéralo._

 _¿Disculpa?─le pregunte riendo con ironía pero él ya se había retirado─ Idiota._

 _Lo sé ─dijo una voz de hombre y salté ante la idea de que me había escuchado─ es un idiota._

 _Pero entró un chico completamente distinto…_


End file.
